Recently, among women who make up, persistency of makeup has been increasingly required, and the usage rate of makeup-persistent makeup cosmetics such as foundations difficult to deteriorate due to sweat and sebum and waterproof mascaras is increasing. These makeup cosmetics, due to their performance, are difficult to remove with an aqueous makeup remover. For complete removal, use of a highly-detergent oil-based makeup remover is required. Oil-based makeup removers, which have a high oil content, enable a makeup-persistent makeup cosmetic to lift off the skin when blended with the makeup cosmetic, but the oil content contained in the makeup cosmetic or the makeup remover may not be sufficiently washed off with water.
To solve these problems, a makeup remover exhibiting a bicontinuous structure (Patent Literature 1) and a makeup remover exhibiting a microemulsion structure (Patent Literature 2) have been developed.
Additionally, makeup cosmetics such as foundations difficult to deteriorate due to sweat and sebum and waterproof mascaras, due to their performance, may be difficult to remove with a makeup remover, depending on the ways of use. Thus, to use a makeup remover, it has been necessary to extend the remover well and allow it to be sufficiently blended. However, when a makeup remover is blended with a makeup cosmetic, the remover can be lightly extended at first, whereas the remover may become gradually difficult to extend.
Consequently, excessive force may be required to extend the remover, a load may be applied on the face due to the force, and so on, and thus, the remover may not be blended sufficiently with the makeup cosmetic.
Accordingly, makeup removers having improved extension have been contemplated. For example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a liquid makeup remover exhibiting a microemulsion structure, Patent Literature 4 discloses a makeup remover in which a specific diglycerin derivative is used, Patent Literature 5 discloses a makeup remover in which a specific glycerin derivative is used, and so on.